


A dream from the past

by Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr



Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [4]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Asriel is an awesome brother, Drinking, Drunk Driving, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kris Needs A Hug, Or at least my version of them, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr/pseuds/Chara_Chocolate_Dreemurr
Summary: Kris has a dream about his past. It started out nice, but when he woke up he ended having a 'panic attack'. Lucky for him Azzy is right there.
Relationships: Asriel Dreemurr & Kris (Deltarune)
Series: I'm here for you (Or at least I try to be) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2146878
Kudos: 4





	A dream from the past

“Kris wake up love”

The young child opened his red eyes and saw his mother’s smiling face. Her usual apple scent was the first thing he noticed. “morinin’ mom” he mumbled as he slowly got up from bed. He locked eyes with the woman standing in front of him. She seemed a little tired. And her blue eyes were dull. He decided to hug her. Hellen simply smiled and hugged the child back. “Come on, we can’t be late.” He let go and made his way towards the closet, while his mother went to the kitchen to make them breakfast. Ever since Da-…Edward left, Hellen had started to buy him better things. Like new clothes and toys (and not hand me downs.) He put on his favourite sweater (the blue one) and a pair of brown trousers. He folded his green pyjamas and made is bed. Kris looked at the tidiness in the room and smiled. “This way mom won’t have to worry about it” he thought out loud. He made his way to the kitchen. They lived in a small house. A kitchen and living room downstairs, with two rooms and a bathroom upstairs. It wasn’t bad though. It was home. He found his mom in the kitchen, making some hot chocolate for her son and a black coffee for herself. Kris smiled at the sweet scent of chocolate. Needless to say, he gulped it down as soon as the mug was set in front of him. He was about to put on his shoes when there was aloud knock on the door. “Coming” called his mother from somewhere in the house. But for some reason Kris wanted the door to stay closed. His mother came out of the kitchen, her hands still slightly wet from washing the dishes. There was another loud knock and Hellen rolled her eyes. “Give me a second!” She wiped her hands on her jeans, before unlocking the door. There was a police officer. Kris got up and tugged at his mother’s blouse. The woman understood and picked him up. “How may I help you officer?” Kris felt how tense his mother was. Did she know why they were here? “Miss. Bailey, I’m sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk to you.” Kris knew her. She was the sister of the ice cream lady. Her name was…Emma? Hellen stood away from the entrance, a forced smile on her lips “Of course officer, come in please. Would you like some coffee?” Officer Emma declined, saying that she needed to get this done quickly. They all sat down in the small living room, Kris refusing to leave his mother and sitting in her lap. After a few seconds of silence officer Emma spoke. “While I know that you and Mr. Walker have been divorced for the last year.” Kris felt his mom tense even more. Wasn’t Walker Edward’s last name? Was this about him? “What about Edward?” Emma took a deep breath. “He’s in our custody right now. He was driving while drunk, and almost caused an accident. We arrested him, and as soon as he sobered up he demanded to see you. We understand if you don’t want to, since you’re not his wife anymore, but we were required to let you know.” Kris hoped that mom would way no. Edward had been nothing but trouble. So mom would do the right thing and say that, just like he wanted nothing to do with them, they wanted nothing to do with him. “Can…I go see him after my shift at the nursery is done?” Officer Emma sighed. “Are you sure about that?” Hellen nodded “I am” “Then yes, visiting hours are between 3 PM and 5 PM.” Kris was socked. Why? After Officer Emma left and him and mom got in the car, he asked her. She smiled. “Everyone deserves a second chance Kris. Even someone like your father. He probably hasn’t changed, but he doesn’t deserve to stay in jail for god knows how long. Because there’s none who would get him out of there if I don’t. That’s why Kris.” She paused for a second and took in her son’s frown “Don’t worry love, I won’t allow him to hurt you. This won’t change a thing”

**_~~ E ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̎ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̆ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̫̫̪̱͈̾͜ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̣ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̤ ~~ _ ** **_~~ X ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̛̯̱̐ ~~ _ ** **_~~ C ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̵̭͈͔̰̤͊͒ͭͣ ~~ _ ** **_~~ E ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͤ̏ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̈́ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͖̭̹͔̻̻̯͖͘ ~~ _ ** **_~~ P ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͔̙̙̖̮̖ͭͤ͞ ~~ _ ** **_~~ T ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͭ҉͎̩̟ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̻͓͉̙̪͚̬̓̑̍͝ ~~ _ ** **_~~ I ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͊͋ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̉ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̐҉̩̙͖ͅ ~~ _ ** **_~~ T ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̂ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͮ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̈ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̴͍̙̙̰̹̳ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̇ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ͔̭͜ ~~ _ ** **_~~ D ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̰̰̳͙̳̥̬͆͗͟ͅ ~~ _ ** **_~~ I ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̿ͭ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̉ ~~ _ ** **_~~ ̹̤͖͔͜ ~~ _ ** **_~~ D ~~ _ **

**_~~ ̳̹̪͉̬ͣ͌͡A̸̩͉̫̥̜̯̖͊̌ͯN͕̬ͦ̽͡D͙̞̝̖̭̣̣̓̽̀͢ ̳̩͕͎͕̯ͧ͝Iͤ̍͏̦̦̗Ț̨̺͙͚̺͈̙͙̼͔̟ͫ̓ͬ͠'͖͉̙̘̼̝̫̻̓̕S̝̙̞̊͑̆͞ͅ ̶̝̘ͣY̶͍̲̹̹͓̦̪̯͒̍̈ͮO̿̍͏͔̦̟̪̩̻͓U̴̺̮̺̪̙̅͐͌R̥̥̺͈͐͢ ̷͕̖͉̟̫͍̄̚F̬̬̑͝A͈̝̻̰̗͈͔͎̐ͨͤͮ̕U̡͕͎̜͗ͫ̚ͅL͒̑҉̙͙̘̠̣͓̟̘Ṱ͎̩̳̱̫̄͗ͨ͟ͅ ~~ _ **

**_~~ ̣Y̵̤͖͕̭̖͚̿̾Ö̧͎͎͓ͤ̾ͣŲ̮̳̆̈̂R̨̟͉͇̝͉̪̮ͯ̉ ̢̘͚̝̬̥͈̒͂͊F̮͓̜̿̾͜ͅĂ͛̑͏̼̞̥U̢̝͕̗̞̮̗ͮ͗L̷̪̙̜ͧ͊͗̐T̴͕̪̱̩ͩͬ̊ ~~ _ **

**_~~ ̖Y̵̤͖͕̭̖͚̿̾Ö̧͎͎͓ͤ̾ͣŲ̮̳̆̈̂R̨̟͉͇̝͉̪̮ͯ̉ ̢̘͚̝̬̥͈̒͂͊F̮͓̜̿̾͜ͅĂ͛̑͏̼̞̥U̢̝͕̗̞̮̗ͮ͗L̷̪̙̜ͧ͊͗̐T̴͕̪̱̩ͩͬ̊ ~~ _ **

**_~~ Y̵̤͖͕̭̖͚̿̾Ö̧͎͎͓ͤ̾ͣŲ̮̳̆̈̂R̨̟͉͇̝͉̪̮ͯ̉ ̢̘͚̝̬̥͈̒͂͊F̮͓̜̿̾͜ͅĂ͛̑͏̼̞̥U̢̝͕̗̞̮̗ͮ͗L̷̪̙̜ͧ͊͗̐T̴͕̪̱̩ͩͬ̊ ~~ _ **

**_~~ S̴̜̬̦̋ͧ̚T̖͚ͣ̕Uͤ̈ͥ̋͏̩̣̥͚̘̤̱͉P̪̜̻̦̻̩̒͡Ȋ̂̉͏͎͓̝̣̹Ḋ̞̗̳̣ͭ̅͛͘ ̷͇̲͉̝͚̦͎͌͛ͯC̺̼̣̫͌̿ͪ̚Ȟ̯͔̜̹̣̗͔̚͠I̵͍͖̯͉̩̝͕ͧ͋ͯ̍ͅL̴͉͕̣͚̦̾ͦͯD͇̬̮̪̮͚̹̹̏ͨ̆̈́͟ ~~ _ **

**_~~ Y͍̲̭͖ͧ̈̇̚O̧̜͖̟̲̦ͫͭ̑Ủ̹͎̦͔̭̫̘̝͌͛̒͞ ̧̬͙ͦD̞͙͎͈̗̜̰̙͛ͧͦ̋͟O̢͚̞̳̾ͬ̍ͅN̛͉̤̙̭̫̙̼̞͌̄͒̔ͭ͜'̯͈̤̮̼̫̠͎̏ͧ͛͡Ṫ̮̟͎͈̘̌̾̓͠ ̘̣̫̎̋͠B̳̹͍̣͑͢ͅE̡̹̮̬̘̥̬̤͙ͪͫ͐̚Ḽ̢̟̱̥̼̜̈́͒O̭̺͔͔͗ͯ̾͐͢N̢̲͕̰̤̲̔G̸̥̖̩̝̼̘͑ͭ ~~ _ **

**_~~ R̛̝̩͔̤̱̿̎̊E̴̬̻̥͔̥̗͚̥̓ͧD̷̲̩̰̱̞͚͇͗̎̎̏ ̸̼̗͉͎̝͑Ḛ̝̥̆̋͘Y̯̳͔̺̘̞̮͇͋̏̚̕E̸͔̱͈̓͋S̵̻̜͔̙̟̬͎͒̍ͮͅ ~~ _ **

**_~~ Ď̰͇̟͇̠̒ͣ͒͜E̠̮̩̲͎͎̭͂͐͝M̛̜̯̩͇̺̓̓̓O̍ͤ̎̒͏̖͉̻̼N̔͏̙͔̲̠̣͖̮̩̜͔̞͕͖̐ͦͤ'̬̬̹͇̙̩̥̹ͤ͒͟S͚̞͚̬ͪ́͂̏͜ ̵̼̲̩͎͉͇͕̙͐̓͂E̯̞͑͢ͅY̫̎̎͐͢ͅEͩ҉͓̺̦͙Ŝ̨̩̗̮̟̗̖̍̂͌ ~~ _ **

**_~~~~ _ **

Kris woke up with a loud gasp. The screeching voice still ringing in his ears. He tried to stifle the sobs that were trying to escape his mouth, but ultimately failed. His thoughts were racing a hundred miles, his mind was fuzzy, everything was blurry, and loud and **WHY WON’T IT STOP?!** The blankets on his legs felt like bricks, their weight unbearable. Everything was so loud, it was too much, _too much_ , **_TOO MUCH_**! He suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, and all the noise went silent and all the scrambled thoughts faded as one took their place. _Asriel_. Kris flung himself in his brother’s waiting embrace. Safe. He felt safe. No drunk father to get out of jail and no too kind for her own good mother. Just his brother. Asriel.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thanks for reading, and sorry for the short and useless part.


End file.
